A Fistful of Duelers
A Fistful of Duelers '''was a virtual representation of one of Arno Dorian's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description The Chevalier d'Éon instructed Arno to defeat several duelists to prove his skill. Dialogue * '''D'Éon:'' Woo hoo. Over here. I am the Chevalier d'Éon. Master swordsman, diplomat and sometimes spy. Do not be confused by my attire. I simply prefer to clothe myself in female garb.'' * Arno: ''It is a little confusing.'' * D'Éon: ''You are an Assassin. I'm hoping you can help me. But first, I'd like to ensure that you're the man for the job. There are several swordsmen who will test your acumen. Challenge each of them and draw "first blood"... and watch you don't step on my dress.'' Arno challenged the first of the duelers. * Dueler 1: ''But of course, my friend! A duel it is!'' * Judge 1: ''I'll serve as a second to both of you.'' Arno defeated the dueler. * Judge 1: ''Stop! A hit!'' * Dueler 1: ''Well fought! You are the victor.'' * Judge 1: ''We have a champion!'' Arno challenged the second dueler. * Dueler 2: ''Oh, my! A duelist, are we? How amusing. This man will judge the hits. I have an appointment presently. But this shan't take much time.'' Arno defeated the dueler. * Dueler 2: ''Enough! Leave me alone!'' * Judge 2: ''Come back, coward!'' Arno challenged the third dueler. * Dueler 3: ''Duel you? Preposterous! Oh, very well.'' * Judge 3: ''I will oversee the contest. He who draws first blood, wins.'' * Dueler 3: ''I could use a bit of practice.'' Arno defeated the dueler. * Judge 3: ''A hit! The challenger wins!'' * Dueler 3: ''I will not yield!'' * Judge 3: ''Cease! The fight is over!'' * Dueler 3: ''Rubbish. To the death!'' Arno killed the dueler. He then challenged the fourth dueler, Alphonse. * Alphonse: ''I accept your challenge, upstart!'' * Second: ''A duel it is! I shall be your second, Alphonse!'' * Judge 4: ''I'll adjudicate!'' * Alphonse: ''I was first in my class at the School of Gentleman Cadets!'' * Second: ''Indeed he was! And well deserved!'' Arno fought Alphonse. * Second: ''Yes, Alphonse! Well played!'' Arno defeated Alphonse. However, his second stepped in, and the two fought Arno together. * Second: ''Bastard! Take that!'' * Alphonse: ''I shall never yield!'' * Judge 4: ''Stop! This is highly irregular!'' * Second: ''You can't defeat Alphonse!'' * Alphonse: ''Come on!'' Arno defeated the duelers. He then found d'Éon to be the final dueler. * D'Éon: ''Surprised? As a final test, you must match yourself against the best!'' * Judge 5: ''I'll adjudicate!'' * D'Éon: ''I am one of Europe's greatest swordsmen. Or swords-women, for that matter.'' Arno defeated d'Éon in a duel. * D'Éon: ''Bravo! You have bested the best. You need bend your knee to no one, man or woman. '' Outcome Arno defeated the duelers and d'Éon, proving himself worthy to work with the latter. Trivia * The name of the memory is a reference to the 1964 film, A Fistful of Dollars. Reference * Assassin's Creed: Unity